1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator capable of purifying water discharged to a spout just before the water is dispensed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among refrigerator, some are equipped with a water dispensing apparatus capable of dispensing drinking water in the front of a door or an ice maker capable of making ice in a storage compartment, particularly, in a freezing compartment. Typically, these refrigerators are equipped with a water dispensing system for dispensing the water to a spout formed in the front of the door or the ice maker provided in the freezing compartment, and a water purification filter for purifying the dispensed water. The water purification filter is installed in a refrigerating compartment.
However, these refrigerators are configured such that the water purified by the water purification filter is stored in a water tank disposed in the rear of a refrigerating compartment and then is delivered to the spout on the side of the door, and further, the refrigerator has a long water delivery path from the water purification filter to the spout of the door. Thus, in case a user does not take out the water from the spout on the side of the door for a long time, the water existing in the water delivery path between the water purification filter to the spout may change in quality. In other words, germs may proliferate in the water tank while the purified water is being stored in the water tank, thereby creating sanitary problems.